fairpointpodcastfandomcom-20200213-history
Phil Cobb
Phil Cobb is a frequent Guest Host of Silph Radio: A Pokémon Podcast. For an undefined period of time, he has been secretly collecting monsters and orchestrating recent world events from the shadows, influencing history towards some mysterious end. Character Biography In 1999, vampires took over Phil's hometown of Syracuse, New York. Phil, then twelve years old, was turned into a vampire and inducted into their ranks, and tasked with recruiting his older brother Jon Cobb's friend Nathan Kappesser. He failed, and was beheaded by Jeremy Davis, another of Jon's friends. However, this did not kill him, as he didn't have a wooden staken driven through his heart. His fully conscious head was brought along with Jeremy and Jon's vampire resistance group, which included Nathan, as well as Craig Lewis, Sarah Tarolli, Guy Fawkes, Gernhardt, and Klaus, who had all traveled back in time from the future. Together, they defeated the vampires and restored normalcy to Syracuse by exploiting a loophole in reality. All of the dead and undead were returned to regular, living people, including Phil. The memories of everyone involved were likewise wiped and returned to their previous states. Therefore, Phil does not remember being a vampire or any of these events. Years later, in 2015, shortly after expressing his distaste for government regulations on Silph Radio: A Pokémon Podcast, Phil Cobb was revealed to have secretly orchestrated several important recent historical developments, including the death of Xenu and The Legendary Super Steven, and Mars coming under Nazi control. He did this using Guy Fawkes as his agent, and told Guy Fawkes that they were entering "The Regulation Phase" of his grand plan. As of late, Guy Fawkes has been running around collecting monsters for Phil. Indrid Cold, a powerful Men In Black, has been antagonizing Guy Fawkes and attempting to stop him from collecting monsters. Cold does not know who exactly Guy Fawkes is working for, but he knows something about what is going on, and warns Fawkes that his boss is attempting something impossible. Relationships *JON COBB Jon Cobb is Phil Cobb's older brother. They have a slightly adversarial relationship, but are loyal brothers. *NATHAN KAPPESSER Phil Cobb has been friends with Nathan Kappesser since high school. *JEREMY DAVIS Phil Cobb has been friends with Jeremy Davis since high school. *JUSTIN ADDISON Phil Cobb has been friends with Justin Addison since high school. *GUY FAWKES Guy Fawkes is currently Phil Cobb's errand boy, running around collecting monsters for him to play some role in Phil's shady secret plan. Behind The Scenes *Phil Cobb provided the voice for Youngster Joey and Elite Four Member Will in Nathan Kappesser's Pokémon fanfiction in Fair Enough Podcast Episode #22 On Video Games And Pokémon Fanfiction. *Phil Cobb was voiced by Nathan Kappesser and Craig Lewis in The ARMUSAV Saga. Appearances (Right-click and "Save Link As" to save episodes. Click to play.) *#35 The Chess Episode, or "Get It Kraken" *#001 The Bulbasaur Family *#018 The Science And Politics Of Pokemon Battles *#022 Saffron City *#99 "Fair Point Podcast, The Movie: A Radio Play" *#023 The Ghost Type *#22 On Video Games And Pokemon Fanfiction *#27 ARMUSAV 4: ARMUSAV 5: A Link To The Present *#112 Fair Twenty - A Psychedelic Experience *#058 Pokemon Breeding *#063 Gym Leader Jasmine *#066 Pokemon Day 2019 *#068 Ditto *#071 Trainer Class *#072 Fuchsia City